new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Kids: A Reilly Toons Production
is an American animated comedy television series based on Reilly Toons. It is produced by Sony Cartoon Studios. The cartoon is created by American animator Julian Reilly, who used to work at Paramount Television Animation back in 2007-2012. is inspired by Warner Bros.' Tiny Toon Adventures. Plot A group of young and colorful variants of Reilly Toons characters have many adventures in Reilly Acres, while they must outsmart their enemies. Characters Main Characters *'Michael Cat' (voiced by Sean Schemmel) - A cat who is Ike's son. He is inspired by *'Sarah and Sidney Mouse' (voiced by Tara Strong and Greg Cipes, respectively) - A pair of mice who are Squeaky's nephew and niece. They are inspired by *'Andre and Henry' (voiced by Jeff Bergman and Eric Bauza, respectively) - A rabbit and a hippo who are Anthony and Harold's nephews. They are inspired by *'Freddy Fox' (voiced by John Kassir) - A fox who is Chucky Fox's nephew. He is inspired by *'Bernie Chipmunk' (voiced by ) - A chipmunk who is Chippy's nephew and Freddy's best friend. He is inspired by *'Billy Foxhound' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A dog who is Bruce Foxhound's nephew. He is inspired by *'Marky and Martina Dog' (voiced by Zach Callison and Kat Cressida, respectively) - A pair of dogs who are Matthew Dog's children. They are inspired by *'Edward and Eliza Cat' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - A pair of cats who are Euguine Cat's children. They are inspired by *'The Acres Gang' - A group of animals who are the Acres Kids' cousins. **'Skippy Dog' (voiced by TBD) - A dog who is Snuffy's cousin. He is inspired by **'Judy Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - A mouse who is Patty's cousin. She is inspired by **'Lucy Cat' (voiced by TBD) - A cat who is Rose's kind-hearted cousin. She is inspired by **'Pops Cat' (voiced by TBD) - A cat who is Philip's intelligent cousin. He is inspired by **'Oswald Owl' (voiced by TBD) - An owl who is Abraham's dim-witted cousin. He is inspired by **'Peach Rabbit' (voiced by TBD) - A rabbit who is Juliet's brave cousin. She is inspired by **'Thomas Hedgehog' (voiced by TBD) - A hedgehog who is Puncher's younger cousin. He is inspired by **'Gertie Magpie' (voiced by TBD) - A magpie who is Maisy's lucky cousin. She is inspired by *'The Orange Fox' - An orange fox who is Red's nephew. He is inspired by *'Lily Woodpecker' (voiced by TBD) - A woodpecker who is Sweety's niece. She is inspired by *'Hector Tiger and Loki Crane' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - A tiger and a crane who are Hokey and Pokey's assistants. They are inspired by *'Lucky Pussycat/Lightning Cat and Susie Dog/Brave Dog' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - A cat and dog who are Power Cat and Super Dog's sidekicks. They are inspired by *'Cranky Hamster/Sidekick Hamster' (voiced by TBD) - A hamster who is Lightning Cat and Brave Dog's sidekick. He is inspired by *'Snacky Buzzard' (voiced by TBD) - A buzzard who is Hungry Buzzard's son. He is inspired by *'The Mice Trio' - A trio who are the Mice Siblings' cousins. They are inspired by **'Howie Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - **'Pookie Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - **'Topsy Mouse' (voiced by TBD) - *'Benny Cat' (voiced by TBD) - A cat who is Snappy and Dexter's middle brother. He is inspired by *'Ralph Kangaroo' (voiced by TBD) - A kangaroo who is the Kangaroos' nephew and Joey and Josie's cousin. He is inspired by *'Shades Grizzly' (voiced by TBD) - A grizzly bear who is Cool Grizzly's son. He is inspired by *'The Good Luck Crickflings' - A group of crickets who are the Good Luck Crickets' apprentices. They are loosely based on the Smurflings from the The Smurfs TV series. **'Rockstar Good Luck Cricket' (voiced by TBD) - **'Silly Good Luck Cricket' (voiced by TBD) - **'Hillbilly Good Luck Cricket' (voiced by TBD) - **'DJ Good Luck Cricket' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - *'Hoop Dragon' (voiced by TBD) - A dragon who is Claude's younger brother. He is inspired by *'Fluffy Penguin' (voiced by TBD) - A penguin who is Crazy Penguin's son. He is inspired by *'Miniwolf' (voiced by TBD) - A robot wolf who is Wolfbot's apprentice. He is inspired by *'Zakky Yak '(voiced by Khary Payton) - A yak who is Wakky's humongous older brother. He is inspired by Recurring Characters * Villains *'Sammylion' (voiced by TBD) - A mountain lion who is Sorcelion's apprentice. *'Wolfyface Kitty' (voiced by TBD) - a cat who is Wolfgang Cat's niece. *'The Burglar Mice' (voiced by TBD) - *'Poacher Lizard' (voiced by TBD) - Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Episodes List of episodes Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Toon Kids.jpg|The main characters of the series: Michael Cat, Sarah Mouse, Sidney Mouse, Andre and Henry. Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *There are the differences between the original Reilly Toons series: **Ike and Squeaky are becoming friends. **Anthony and Harold are now principals. **Bruce Foxhound becomes Chucky Fox and Chippy Chipmunk's friend, despite remaining as Chucky's main victim. **The Acres Kids are now adults, while their cousins are children. **Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat are good guys. **The Red Fox is now a interpreter. **Sweety Woodpecker is becoming a worker in a workshop. **Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane are teachers. **The Goat Brothers are absent until its spin-off series Alvin, Lucy and Gilbert: A Reilly Toons Production. *The series is considered as non-canon.